


[不仝凡响/凡卓]避难所

by imnotyourhoney



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Relationships: 不仝凡响 - Relationship, 贾凡/仝卓
Kudos: 2





	[不仝凡响/凡卓]避难所

Warning：  
ABO，但没车，昨天睡前的突发奇想，随便写一下~

-

仝卓怀孕到第七个月，突然开始胸痛。

贾凡的巡演末尾在南方，三四个城市马不停蹄地跑，留他一个人窝在北京——哦，还有每天来做饭收拾房间的家政阿姨。工作几乎全部停滞，脸上的浮肿靠滤镜勉勉强强地遮过去，倒是还能录几个只露到肩膀的ID，祝好兄弟生日快乐，祝新剧收视长虹，祝贾凡演出顺利。他们每天都找时间打电话，晚上不行就是中午，多半是贾凡先打过来，仝卓四仰八叉地躺着，懒洋洋地应几句，汇报一下今天又胎动了几次。那边嘱咐过来的事情倒是差不多，不一样的是每天零零碎碎的小事——贾凡总是很能说的。哪一家的咖啡不香，哪一家的奶茶又只能点七分，给你定了蛋糕外卖，等下记得让阿姨去拿。仝卓一边听一边摸自己的肚子，已经非常明显，一个小生命在他的羊水里呼吸伸展，对它要面临的这个世界还一无所知。你会长成怎样的人呢？仝卓想想他自己，又想想贾凡，最好还是像他不要像贾凡，像他比较容易不辛苦。

但那都是以后的事，现在，他要对付的是自己鼓胀的胸口。间或的疼，持续的钝痛，仝卓不想理它，但异样感无法被轻易忽视。七个月以来他体会了太多不算舒适的事情，呕吐，嗜睡，尿频，现在是全然陌生的新一件，尽管身为一个omega，他知道自己早晚会碰到这一天。被插||入，被标记，怀孕生产，成为父亲，他注定要一步一步走完这些过程，他也一直有完成它们的心理准备。所以那个时刻是他先发出的邀请，是他对贾凡说，全进来吧，我给你生个孩子。

让在发||情期的omega怀孕可太容易了，尽管是意乱情迷的时刻，他们仍然清楚自己在做多么重要的决定。为什么是贾凡呢，到现在仝卓还会问自己这个问题。他过日子一直很随意，感情上尤甚，垂涎他的人他都看得很清楚，不拒绝也不迎合，一个人领着一群人装糊涂，像和“稳定的relationship”玩老鹰抓小鸡。那些人看上去不同实际上却又差不多，把仝卓看成仝卓想扮成的那种人，所以聚会上可以亲热地勾肩搭背，酒喝多了却必须自己打车，谁跟着就跟谁老死不相往来，是死规矩。小区门口下车，微信免密支付，他摸出手机看群里嬉嬉闹闹，没人问一句“仝卓你到家了没”。但他还是要喊，四个字气沉丹田，“我回来啦”，回声从狭小玄关荡开去，家里没有别的活物，出门前没关阳台窗户，风呼呼地往里灌。他脱了鞋要往沙发上一躺，手机在掌心里震了一下，贾凡给他发了个淘宝推荐链接，四川乐山甜皮鸭，“超好吃的！”

但其实他没贾凡那么爱吃甜，这是实话，贾凡整个人对他来说都太甜了，像一块试图也给他拔丝的拔丝地瓜——反正仝卓没想过为这种人生孩子。但庆功宴之后贾凡要送他回房间他没拒绝，或许35个人里谁送他回来他也不会拒绝，何况贾凡看起来那么温和无害，是个无性别的天使，和任何欲望都无关。于是，时常被忘记是个alpha的贾凡坐在他的床上，抬着眼睛看站着的他，“仝卓，你以后还会联系我吗？”

会，为什么不会？他这么说，脑子里却觉得自己不会。人生里每一段路都被他分割得很清晰，高中的朋友，大学的朋友，做主播时候的朋友，干净利落地被冻在各自的冰格里，梅溪湖也会一样。他弯着眼睛看贾凡，贾凡也笑着看他，然后他被猝不及防地拉下来，贾凡给了他一个吻。

一个真正的吻，不是浅尝辄止，舌尖越过牙齿进犯到舌苔上，逼着他也作出回应。以前仝卓也被这样地亲吻过，下一个步骤就是解他的牛仔裤扣子，他有过两三次死里逃生的经历，这会儿脊柱紧绷得像扎满了针。但是贾凡只扶着他的腰让他坐到床上，这样他们就可以面对面地讲话，然后贾凡说，仝卓，你一定一定要联系我。

像个请求，也像个威胁，那个吻在仝卓身上烫烙印。第二天大家兵荒马乱地收拾行李，仝卓到了下午才拉着箱子下楼，酒店大厅里刚好没人，他一个箭步溜出去上了车，好像逃窜——他不太费心维护关系，但也一直不喜欢正正经经的告别。而贾凡的微信消息鱼钩一样地从远处甩过来，“我先送蔡尧去机场啦，我在那里等你。”

情愿不情愿地，总之他们有了一个拥抱作正式的farewell，贾凡的颧骨贴着他的腺体磨蹭两下，这种亲密让仝卓从尾椎骨往上发麻。你在做什么呢贾凡，你要猎捕我么？他望着机场的天花板没问出口，意识到自己一往无前的宇宙征途里，出现了一只全然陌生的外星物种。他本能地拒绝一切黏腻的情感，可是他没办法拒绝贾凡，他对这样一个人束手无策——总要有人先说请客，我才能说不来。但贾凡没有向他索取更多，他松开他，指了指仝卓头顶航班信息的显示屏，“可以check in啦，快去排队吧。”

微信消息，游戏邀请，淘宝分享，他们不太见面，但线却一丝一缕地结实起来。后来仝卓的工作几乎都在长沙，到贾凡也回到梅溪湖的那一次，他们才又住在同一家酒店里——这次是单人间。CCTV 6在放纪录片，年轻的小夫妻一边吵架一边去产检，他从猫眼里看见贾凡拎着瓶红酒来敲他的门，脑子里的警铃轰然大作，“我明天还录节目呢，我可不喝酒啊。”他隔着门战战兢兢地讲，觉得自己好像陷进发||情期的前兆里，而贾凡的笑声透过木门传进来，“怎么了仝卓？小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开。”

操，开就开，他背顶着门深吸了一口气，转身往下按门把手——门外空空荡荡的，地上留着一瓶没开封的红酒。仝卓半秒都没犹豫跑回屋里拿手机，贾凡的微信消息果不其然发过来，“仝卓，你怕我什么呢？”

“……你还是过来吧，我们谈谈。”

这太诡异了，在贾凡又坐在他床上的时候，仝卓才意识到。就像那个晚上又重演，彗星坠落之夜，贾凡在他嘴唇上的烙印隐隐发烫。“你想我做什么呢贾凡？像那些小朋友一样黏着你吗？我不是那种性……”

“我或许是喜欢大家都黏在一起吧，”贾凡用食指堵住了他，双眼皮上有轻轻柔柔的粉色眼影——他看上去实在不像一个alpha——“但是仝卓，我不是想你和他们一样。”

“怎么说呢……”他咬了咬嘴唇，避开了仝卓的目光，“对不起呀，我实在是不知道怎么追人。”

“人和人之间要怎么建立亲密关系呢？‘你要是能多打扰我几次就好了。’我是这样想的。”

很长一段时间里，仝卓都没有讲话。这是他终于听到的贾凡的邀请，他也终于可以明确地拒绝，但他说不出口——他怕归属于某人，却又终将归属于某人，而现在，他的眼前是一个机会。贾凡又看回他，目光里没有威压的力量，仝卓恍然意识到自己已经建了太久的城墙，到后来变成只会建城墙，而贾凡手里其实并无寸铁。“你要当我孩子的父亲么？”他飞快地讲，飞快地把脸别开，眼睛看向电视屏幕里，女孩正挺着浑圆的肚子，扶着墙走进卫生间。我变成那个样子的时候，我可以相信你么？贾凡伸手攥住他的手，“谢谢你仝卓，我会为这个资格努力的。”

他说得很轻快，后来却真的很努力——严格来说仝卓其实是未婚先孕。过了第14个周贾凡才允许他外出工作，第五个月他们才又开始做||爱，仝卓的肚子那会儿还不明显，他躺在床上已经湿得一塌糊涂，还要揽贾凡的脖子，说先不要骑||乘。好呀，贾凡笑着答应他，再正面把自己缓慢地推进去，还帮仝卓轻轻揉着小腹——他肚子上一点纹路也没有，都靠贾凡给他一圈圈地擦橄榄油。贾凡倒是很乐意做这种麻烦事，“正好跟宝宝多接触一下嘛。”反倒是仝卓举着自己手机翻白眼，努力忽略被贾凡膝盖磨得发痒的腿缝，心想你接触得还不够多么？从医生说没事之后，你有哪次没进过我生||殖腔吗？

要说温柔一刀，贾凡才真真是温柔一刀。

但是现在，贾凡不在，家政阿姨也下班了。仝卓扶着后腰，小心地从沙发上站起来，慢腾腾地挪进衣帽间里。三面墙顶天顶地打了三个定制衣柜，一个是他的，两个是贾凡的，一个装春夏，一个装秋冬——后一个要大一些，他可以安全地躺进去。贾凡上一次回家是两天前，他们在这个狭小空间里艰难地做||爱，所有衣服都不干洗，狼狈地沾着精ye和涎水，全是标记了他的alpha的味道，最好最安全的镇痛剂。仝卓脱了睡衣，摸黑翻了一件毛衣套上，哪怕他的乳||头痛到连纤维摩擦都受不了，也要让贾凡包裹住他——怀孕和被标记就是这点最让他厌恶，只要贾凡不在，他就很容易陷入无缘由的恐惧里，变成不是仝卓的一个陌生人。所以他才更不能讲，更不能妥协，所以贾凡必须出去工作，必须去千里之外。他终于在渐隐的痛觉里混混沌沌地睡过去，微信上显示着主动发出去的最后一条消息，“下次不要买纯羊毛了，贴身简直没法穿。”

END


End file.
